Amare
by Chili26
Summary: Uchiha Sarada has just returned from 2 years of training with her father,just in time for the Hokage festival.With Sarada taking the jonin exam,she's offered a place in ANBU,but soon after,Uzumaki Boruto's younger sister, Himawari, is kidnapped, and a rescue mission is n Team 7 and Team 10 save her in time, and at what cost?Rated M for violence, strong language and lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everybody! This will be my first ever fanfinction and it took me a long time to finally make myself do this. I hope I won't disappoint any of you and as English isn't my first language, please excuse if I make mistakes. Big thank you to Imo, who will help me edit and proof read, so as much mistakes will be avoided as possible. Enjoy!

'So here we are Father…' Sarada muttered as she saw the gate of her beloved village rising in front as they got closer. She had many mixed feelings about their return, as they were gone for more than 2 years. Sasuke taught Sarada the secrets of the Sharingan and he even discovered how to unlock the Mangekyou Sharingan without the need of killing a beloved one, so he shared it with Sarada and they began the hardcore training. It was exhausting mentally, physically and emotionally, but the Uchiha princess was still be able to handle it, and she became stronger during their absence. They were in regular contact with Sakura during the time, but they didn't have time to visit, so all they had were a few exchanged messages via Sasuke's hawk. The thought of seeing her old friends and her mama, Sarada had a knot growing in her stomach from the excitement.

'Aaaa… Are you happy being back?' Sasuke asked with a soft expression.

'I don't know. I'm looking forward to see the village and mama but I'm sure it will take some time to get used to being back Shannaro!' Sarada said with a small smile at the corner of her lips.

She changed a lot ever since they left. She was only fourteen then, and now after two long years, she will celebrate her sixteenth birthday in a week. Her appearance had a few major changes as well. She grew out her hair until it reached the middle of her back, and she usually wore it braided during missions, but when she was in a casual outfit, she just let it fall down her shoulders. The ninja outfit went through a changes as well: it was nearly identical to Sakura's when she was at her age, extended with the long arm protectors she wore before. Her figure developed more feminine curves with a toned body, long legs and bigger boobs.

During their time of training, Sarada learned to control the sharingan and the mangekyou sharingan as well as learning fire jutsus and genjutsus. Fire jutsus were highly appropriate for her, as her chakra affinity is a strong burning fire. However she still hasn't mastered neither the susanoo's or amaterasu, Sasuke agreed that she is too young for that just yet.

While Sarada was lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice that they just arrived at the west gate of Konoha. As they approached, they noted that nobody was guarding the gates. It was odd, Sasuke observed. The sunset's burning orange colours were painting the sky, that's why it was weird that the village had no guards. While they walked through the gates, they saw that the streets were partly empty, with only some elders sitting in front of their houses.

'Oba chaan, where is everybody?' Sarada asked, as she turned to the elder woman sitting in front of the bakery. 'Everybody is in front of the Hokage tower, listening to some important announcement, but it has ended 5 minutes ago, so I expect my family to return soon.' The old lady said with a faint smile.

With that information collected, Sarada and Sasuke were heading straight to their house at the south-east district of Konoha. When they arrived, they saw that the light was lit in the kitchen and that the leftover faint smell of rice bento was filling the house. Sarada faintly smirked and softly knocked on the door. While Sakura answered with a loud 'coming!' Sasuke hugged Sarada and got ready for the surprise. The door opened, and a loud scream of surprise could be heard from Sakura as she jumped at her small family with tears of happiness.

'You guys are back!' she cried out, while squeezing her husband and her daughter as much as she could.

'Ma…ma… you're suffocating us!' Sarada said with a big laugh. 'S-sorry Sara, I'm just so happy to be able to so you both!' Sakura said. Sarada hurried inside with her bag, straight up to her room, to give a few minutes for her parents in private, before they will start cooking dinner together for their small family. She looked through her room, finding it clean and organised, and noted that nothing has been moved out of its place. Sarada had a quick shower and changed into her home outfit which consists of black pants and a big shirt. She ran down the stairs to find her parents still hugging in the doorway.

'Papa. Mama. You will have plenty of time to catch up, but can we make dinner first?' The Uchiha princess asked with a big smile. She felt happy. She felt at home.

'Of course darling, let's go' Sakura said with a faint blush and quickly went into the kitchen collecting the ingredients.

During the dinner, Sarada saw something soft and loving running through Sasuke's expression many times. She thought that he must feel as calm and happy as she is to finally be able to see Sakura. After they ate and discussed the majority of their adventure during the years, and how strong Sarada got and as Sakura noted, how beautiful she turned out, they all went to finally have a good night's rest.

Sarada isn't a morning person. That was proved when she woke up at 1pm the next day. She ran downstairs, finding her parents having lunch and quietly talking.

'Ohayo, Mama. Papa.' Sarada said with a sleepy smile. 'Why didn't you wake me up?'

'We didn't want to disturb you Sara, when you were sleeping so well' Sakura said. 'What are you plans for today?'

'Hmm… I'm not sure yet. I was thinking about having a look around in the village.'

'Well… Yesterday the Hokage made an announcement that he will hold a festival tonight in the celebration of the 5th anniversary of his promotion. So please stay home and help out me and your father, and in the late afternoon we will get ready and go down to the festival. Is that alright?'

'Yes Mama.' Sarada smiled and got herself some lunch.

After all the housework was done, it was time to get ready for the festival. As there was no time to buy a new kimono for the celebration, and Sarada had outgrown her old ones, she borrowed one from Sakura. It was a deep crimson colour with a beautiful cherry blossom textured design that had a black silk belt tied around Sarada's waist. Then Sakura put a cherry blossom flower into Sarada's hair to clip her fringe aside and straightened the length of it to let it fall down her back. Sakura had her own pink and white coloured butterfly kimono ready, and got her hair ready in a messy bun, they walked down the stairs as Sasuke was waiting for them, in his own dark blue and black coloured kimono. 'You girls are beautiful' he said with a smirk as he intertwined his fingers with Sakura's, and got ready to go. They walked down together into town, to see all the specialities the village usually displays at times like these. Even though Sasuke dislikes celebrations like these, he agreed to come for a few hours.

As the different shops and side shows were presented, everybody around immediately got into the festival mood. The whole village was down there, in all the different coloured kimonos. Sarada suddenly caught the glance of someone from the corner of her eye.

'Mama. Papa. Can I go now to see my friends?'

'Just go and have fun Sara. We won't be out for long, you can stay as long as you want' Sakura said.

'And take care of yourself' Sasuke added with a serious look.

Sarada nodded and started to walk into the direction of a gang she was quite familiar with.

'Sarada you're back!' A girl in an emerald green kimono and with brown skin and long brown hair noted, as she closed the Uchiha princess into a big bear hug. 'Yes, I'm happy to see you ChouChou. I'm happy to see all of you'. Sarada smiled and as she looked through the group of people she stood with, she noted that everybody had changed a lot, before she hugged everybody around her. First there was Himawari, in her deep purple kimono that had a black belt and was covered with full moons and stars. Her figure changed a lot too: she became taller (still not as tall as Sarada), and her body became curvier with big boobs, a lot like her mothers. She was still shy, as she crossed her arms in front of her chest, but from her deep blue eyes, you could see the confidence that had grown from the two years of training.

Then obviously there was Inojin. He became tall– usually as tall as the boys are getting around her- and more handsome, Sarada thought. He wore a black kimono that had mountains on it and he had his hair in a ponytail. You could see that he became more social, as he laughed around with the boys; that cold mask of his was starting to slowly break apart.

Right next to Inojin, there stood Shikadai in his dark green kimono that was textured with a deer and deep forest. He hadn't changed a bit, as his piercing eyes that he inherited from his mother were looking through the crowd. He was thinking about something and Sarada didn't want to disturb his thoughts.

As she observed, she could see Mitsuki right behind Inojin and Shikadai. He came in front and hugged Sarada tightly, where Sarada could feel how muscular and toned his torso became. He wore a light blue kimono covered with ice and snow. He looked at Sarada up and down with his flashy yellow eyes, which caused the Uchiha princess to develop a slight blush on her cheeks.

When she looked around she didn't see the one person, she expected to see first. 'Where is Boruto?' Sarada asked from the group. 'He will come in 2 minutes, he went to get spending money from our father' Himawari said.

'Erm… guys, I'll be right back, I have to go and meet with Hokage sama'. Sarada said and waved goodbye, just to disappear in the crowd. She made her way up to the top of the Hokage tower and as she approached, she saw her parents in the company of the Seventh and his wife, Hinata. 'Good evening Hokage sama. Lady Hinata.' Sarada bowed as she came closer. 'Oh my, hello Sarada! You grew up a lot, I'm happy to see you. Please, just call me Uncle Naruto when we're here together.' Naruto said happily with that trademark smile of his, as he hugged Sarada. The Uchiha princess gave a hug to Hinata as well, and then she said: 'I just came up to say hello, I'm sure my father has already shared the details of our absence with you.'

'Oh yes, yes and it's perfectly fine. I was just telling to your parents that I'm really excited to recommend you for the jounin exam with a few others from your year.' Naruto said as he stroked the back of his head. Sarada looked at him with wide eyes, and then to her parents. 'Father… do you really think that I'm ready for that?' 'Yes I am. I believe in your abilities Sara, you can pass this.' Sasuke said with a serious expression. Sarada stood there, surprised and then she finally bowed and turned around to head back to the others.

As she made her way back down to the others, she didn't pay attention to the gang's missing member she still hasn't met. He stood there, two meters away from her. In his light blue kimono that had small birds on it, with his messy blonde hair and that enthusiastic look she knew so well from their childhood. He was laughing at something that Inojin said and he ran his hand through his hair and when he turned around he froze too. They stood there for a minute, observing each other and wondering why it is so odd to see each other after all those years. 'Hello Sara-chan. Long-time no see.' he smiled with a faint blush covering his cheeks, as he made his way to her, to embrace her in a tight hug. Sarada suddenly didn't know how to react, as she was blushing hard, but she put her arms around him, and let him grab her waist. When they came apart, both of them were blushing and embarrassed, so they looked away quickly and laughed. Sarada didn't know why was she so awkward and embarrassed, as she never had any romantic feelings towards Boruto, the only thing she knew was that he had a crush on her, when they were a team together 2 years ago. She never had thought, that he would become such a handsome young shinobi and her heart started to beat faster as she could smell his perfume on her kimono now.

Then he asked: 'Sara-chan, would you like to take a walk?'

A/N: So here it is… The first chapter of Amare! Please Review! I will try to update the new chapters as soon as possible. J


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

 **A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! I'm trying my best to improve the writing, and to make the story enjoyable for all of you. I'm trying to update as soon as possible.** **J** **So here is Chapter 2!**

'' Sara-chan, would you like to take a walk? ''

Sarada looked into his ocean blue eyes, and with a faint blush on her cheek she nodded. ''We will be back soon, everybody'' she smiled and said goodbye. She fastened up her pace next to Boruto, as he was leading their way out of the crowd. Sarada had no idea where they were going, but she didn't say a word.

They approached the Hokage Mountain, and sat down on a bench at the top. Fireworks screamed their way into the night sky before bursting in showers of red, blue, green and yellow sparks.

'' So, Sara-chan, how long are you going to stay now?'' Boruto asked, still looking at the sky.

'' It seems like I'll be staying for a while…''

'' That's good. I mean… maybe we will get to have missions together as team 7? Like in our childhood '' Boruto chuckled and flashed her a grin.

'' I will ask Hokage sama on Monday about it. It would be nice to fight together… and beat your ass of course '' Sarada said with a sly smirk.

'' Haha you wish! I worked on new jutsus dattebasa!'' Boruto claimed as he crossed his arms in front of him.

'' Me too. You can't even begin to imagine what jutsus. '' Sarada said with a serious expression.

'' Well, we will see then, dattebasa!'' Boruto said with a great excitement as he punched his fist into the air.

''Well – well, it seems like we will be one big family one day Hinata! '' Sakura giggled as she, Naruto, Sasuke and HInata were looking at their children at the top of the mountain. Hinata nodded and chuckled as she looked at her now grown up son. Then, Sasuke broke the silence:

'' There is no way in hell, I'll let dobe's mini dobe around my little princess'' Sasuke stated coldly. Sakura and Hinata burst out laughing, while Naruto waved his fist in the air.

'' Oi oi, don't call me a dobe, I'm the hokage now dattebayo! Are you even listening teme? No, of course you aren't.'' Naruto exclaimed with a loud yell.

Boruto stared at the sky in awe, as the colourful fireworks were burst into colourful stars. Sarada looked at him from the corner of her eye and concluded that how much he matured and grown in the last two years. As she reached the end of her thought, it was immediately crushed by what Boruto said next.

'' I wonder when will we a have a boys outing to the hot springs again. Inojin wants to get an idea of the female anatomy. '' Boruto giggled. ''You should have seen it the last time we went Sara-chan, Inojin was confused when he saw the area between the lad….'' He couldn't finish the sentence as Sarada quickly punched him in the face so hard, he fell off the bench.

''You pervert! Don't s-say such things! Peeking is a disgusting hobby, stop it.'' Sarada yelled at him with her fist still in the air.

''S-s-sara-chan…'' Boruto rubbed his head, to cool down the pain, as he still lay on the ground. He thought to himself that he will never ever say such things before the Uchiha princess, otherwise she will destroy him.

''Baka.'' Sarada said with a small smirk on her face.

Boruto stood up, quickly cleaned off his kimono from the dirt and sat back on the bench.

'' Are you planning on entering the Jounin exams?'' Sarada asked with softer tone. She looked at Boruto, still holding his head from the punch and as he ran his fingers through his blonde hair, the Uchiha heir quickly turned back, feeling butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She had no idea why this foreign feeling of being embarrassed in front of him reached her.

'' Yes. I think I am more than ready for it to be honest. I still need to talk to dad, but honestly I'd rather ask mum, at least she has time for me dattebasa…'' Boruto muttered with a stern tone as he stared at the ground. '' I mean I know it's hard to run a whole village, have all the responsibility and then still be with your family, I'm not stupid. It's just… I wish he had time to train me.''

'' I can spar with you in my spare time if you want. I would be rather interested in seeing your improvement throughout the years. I'm somewhat curious.'' Salad said with a faint smile, as she looked at him from behind her glasses.

'' That would be so cool!'' Boruto exclaimed with that trademark smile of his, as he quickly pulled Sarada into a tight hug.

''T-t-that's okay…'' She said with crimson blush growing on her face from the sudden contact. She could feel his toned torso against her body and his smell just made her melt in his arms. She slightly pushed him away to end this embarrassing situation, before she actually gave in and let her hormones act up. With a quick heartbeat she fixed her glasses and stared at the sky again.

However, she did not notice that she wasn't the only one who felt that chemistry then. Boruto with the same shade of blush as Salad's, stared at the sky and wondered how he could do this, when, if someone was nervous, it was him.

They were chatting about their adventures throughout the time they didn't meet. Bolt told everything to Salad about the village's situation, business and how everything has changed while she wasn't there. The Uchiha princess then was talking about her adventures and travels at foreign lands and the bond between her and her father. How it finally became a strong bond, and how it made her the happier, that they could finally act like father and daughter after all those years of being apart.

The time has passed, and Salad noticed that the festival started to calm down by now, making the place even quieter. At last she stood up, slightly stretching and said:

'' I think it's time for me to head home. It's been a long day and it has been really nice to see you. We will meet on Monday in the Hokage office anyway. Goodnight.'' Then suddenly Bolt stood up and grabbed her wrist to pull her back.

''Wait… I will walk you home.'' He said with that cute little smile of his, as he still held Sarada's wrist. ''Um... sorry.''

''Well… thank you'' She muttered as they walked down the Hokage mountain and made their way back to the Uchiha's apartment.

The weekend passed by quickly. Sarada took her time to help Sakura sorting out the house, and she cleaned her own room too, finding memories of her childhood. Her first kunai, her first mission payment and other little memories that meant the world to her were found. Also for her biggest happiness, her small family was together once more. She could feel that her parents were in lighter moods and that they smiled twice as much as they usually do. It was a rare occurrence for Sasuke, as he liked to keep his frigid façade, but in their home he just couldn't do it.

Monday came and after Sarada had her breakfast with her father and mother, she quickly got dressed and made her way to the Hokage tower. On her way she noticed how the people around her said their little 'ohayos' to her as she passed by. She smiled gently and being polite, she wished them a good day and continued her route.

As soon as she knocked on the door, the answer immediately came and she made her way in. She was surprised as she did not only saw Bolt in his ninja outfit, but the rest of team 7; including Mitsuki of course.

''Good morning Hokage sama, Bolt and Mitsuki'' Sarada said politely as she closed the door behind her.

'' Good morning Sarada, we've been waiting for you. I have a mission to assign you, as team 7. However, because all of you all chuunins – nearly jounins – I made the decision of just letting the three of you go. Konohamaru sensei is on a different mission anyway. It will be a class A mission, so it requires perfect stealth and planning as you complete it. Sarada, I assign you to be the captain of the team.''

'' Captain of the team? Whaaat?'' Sarada gasped out loudly and stared at her old Uncle Naruto for a minute.

'' Yes. I believe you are the most capable of planning and taking care of the rest of the team efficiently. So the mission will be that you have to travel into a town to find a group of high skilled shinobi who ambushed the messenger from Kirigakure and stole an important scroll that is significant for us. Thanks to our spy, we have a clear idea where they are hiding, so you only need to find it and silently steal back the scroll that was meant to arrive in Konoha. That scroll seals a deal between two major commerce company from Konoha and Kirigakure. Avoid confrontations if you can. Questions?''

'' Just one.'' Sarada raised her arm. '' How skilled are the enemy said to be?''

'' ANBU levelled. I'm sending you guys because this mission will look impressive on your jounin recommendation papers. The mission is a class A for a reason, but I believe in success. The mission will start tomorrow morning, so you have time to pack. I'm counting on you team 7.''

'' Hai. '' They said in unison and left the room. They walked through the hallway in silence, thinking through what they just heard, until Boruto broke the silence.

'' Class A mission! Jounin recommendation! It will be so good!'' Boruto exclaimed and jumped in the air and then turned to Sarada and put his arm around her shoulder. '' And you '' Here he pointed on Sarada '' are our team captain. Congratulations Captain Uchiha!''

'' Well… Thank you…'' Sarada said awkwardly with an indistinct smile. '' I hope I will be a great captain. ''

'' You will! '' Mitsuki stated as he gave a big hug to both of them, making a team 7 group hug in the middle of the hallway.

'' Oi-oi, Mitsuki wha-at are you doing dattebasa?!'' Boruto yelled as he tried to break the tight hug. When he finally succeeded, he burst out laughing clumsily and started to walk in front of the others. Sarada and Mitsuki ran after him to catch up.

'' Guys, we will meet at the East Gate at 6am. If either of you are late, I will make sure that you will regret it. This mainly involves you Bolt! '' Sarada said in a serious tone, pointing at Boruto.

''Eeeehh?! I'm always on time dattebasa! Sara-chan please don't be meaaaannn'' he whined and to express his hurting feelings he knelt in front of Sarada.

'' Whatever baka'' Sarada walked past with a blush creeping up on her cheeks. '' 6 am tomorrow! Don't forget.'' she shouted back at her team.

'' I have a feeling that she will be a strict captain, so I better not be late.'' Mitsuki concluded with a big smile and he headed home too.

'' Tadaima!'' Sarada shouted as she arrived home. She saw her dad and mum cuddling on the sofa. They had a few free days off still, to be able to catch up. She walked up to them and sat down in the armchair and told them about her mission and how she will be a captain.

'' Well done darling! We are so proud of you!'' Sakura said with a big smile and stood up to hug her daughter tightly.

'' I knew you would be the captain Sara. You are more than capable. We are indeed very proud of you'' Sasuke said with a smile at the corner of his mouth.

'' I will go and get ready for the mission. '' Sarada said and then she went upstairs to her room to collect the things she will need. 'This mission is estimated to be a week at least, with the travelling and everything else.' Sarada thought to herself.

She packed her bag with a first aid kit, some instant ramen, spare clothes, spare weapons (kunais and shurikens), compass, map and other necessities. After she finished, Sarada went back downstairs to see her parents waiting for her. Sasuke had long object behind his back which seemed like some sort of sword.

'' Father, mother what is this?'' Sarada asked, surprised.

'' As you will be gone for a week, and your birthday is next week, we decided to give you your early present. I'm sure it will be useful during the mission.'' Sakura answered.

'' Sarada… This weapon helped me through the war and many other dangerous mission. I made an exact copy of mine. I know that it will do just as good.''

Sarada walked down and Sasuke handed her the brand new katana. It had a long, strong metallic blade and a black animal skin handle. In addition, Sarada got a black strap-on case, which she could put it on her back, so there will be a place to contain it and easily pull it out if needed. It was perfect in so many ways.

''T-thank you… Mum, Dad. I will make good use of it. It is perfect.''

The next morning, Team 7 met at the meeting point and in time at 6am. They said 'good morning' to each other and as they were still a little bit tired, they slowly made their way in silence. Sarada went on front with Mitsuki and Boruto on either side of her.

'' Sarada… Is that a katana on your back?'' Mitsuki asked as he looked at the weapon closer.

'' Yes, I got it from my parents. Early birthday present.'' Sarada stated.

That's all the conversation that has been exchanged between them until the border of the Fire Country. However, after a few more miles, Sarada could feel something weird surrounding them.

'' Guys, can you feel this? ''

'' Of course. We're being ambushed.'' Mitsuki stated calmly, as at least fifty kunais flew to their direction.

 **A/N: Sooo here we are! What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Give me your opinions!**

 **A/N (update): I made a terrible mistake of Boruto saying 'dattebane' instead of 'dattebasa'. I fixed it by now sooo ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

 **A/N: Yep, there you go! Chapter 3. Thank you for all the reviews!**

''Of course. We're being ambushed.'' Mitsuki stated calmly, as at least fifty kunais flew to their direction.

Sarada jumped in front of her team and released a huge fireball jutsu, burning the kunais to ashes. She looked around cautiously and counted: 2...4...6...8...10.

''There are 10 of them boys, be careful'' she whispered to her team, not taking her eyes off of the scene. Suddenly the enemy appeared around them in a circle.

''You brats are trapped now. We know that you're looking for that scroll.'' The biggest shinobi said with an arrogant tone. '' You are an Uchiha...'' he noted as he looked Sarada up and down. ''I thought that all of them were dead by now, but it seems that Uchiha Sasuke or whatever that traitors name is, has started rebuilding it. Hm. Interesting.''

Sarada's lips were shaking from anger, but Boruto put his hand on her shoulder. ''You know nothing about the Uchihas, baka'' he said with a loud laughter, then shouted ''Kage Bunshin no Jutsu'' and a 100 Borutos appeared behind the enemy, and each threw 2 kunais forward. Team 7 jumped out of the circle, straight onto three different trees.

As the Boruto clones disappeared in big plumes of smoke, Mitsuki used a water jutsu which trapped 3 of the enemy in a water cage, cutting off their oxygen.

Sarada quickly jumped down and with concentrated chakra in her fists, she burst the ground open under the feet of 4 enemy shinobis. They reacted quickly and jumped to where Sarada's cloned waited for them, just to release another fire jutsu and burn them badly. They fell to the ground and then she quickly put them under a strong genjutsu, leaving them knocked out for a few hours at least.

Boruto's clones were winning the fight and he used his trademark of lighting rasengan to defeat the rest of the 3 shinobis. Leaving them knocked out, Team 7 quickly jumped into one tree.

''That was way too easy.'' Sarada noted as she looked at the battlefield. ''We should get going right now''.

The enemy's bodies disappeared in puff of smokes, leaving only one real body knocked on the floor from Sarada's genjutsu.

''As I thought. Clones'' Captain Uchiha said, and then they continued their mission.

They approached the base without any other incident and the journey there was quiet too. When the building became visible they stopped on a tree.

''Alright. We need to do this quickly, stealthily and without any disturbance as the Seventh said.'' Sarada planned out loud as she looked around the building. '' This is what I plan to do: Mitsuki and I will approach the guarded room where the scroll is hidden and Boruto, you will follow us from a further distance. This is because we will put the guards under a genjutsu, to avoid straight confrontations, and you will look at our back from the behind and warn us if any other guards are approaching. Again, we have to be quick and without a noise if possible. Any questions?''

''No, Captain Uchiha'' Boruto and Mitsuki said in unison. Sarada smirked and said: ''Alright, let's go then!''

They went straight for the back door and Sarada and Mitsuki went on the front, casting genjutsu on every shinobi that got in their way, with Boruto following them. Their way to the room was smooth and everything went as planned. Until they saw that the room is guarded by a huge metal door that only opens with a card.

''I think we'll need a light fire jutsu here'' Sarada said, as she slowly and steadily melted the door in the middle, until they were able to open it. The room led into a room with many stands and hundreds of stolen scrolls on them.

''How will we find it?'' Boruto asked with a bored look. ''Sara-ch… Captain Uchiha, can you look into them with your sharingan?''

''I could…'' Sarada said as scanned through the room. ''I think this is it!'' Sarada pointed at a thick blue scroll on the top of the cupboard. Boruto jumped up for it and they opened it to read it.

''This must be it.'' Mitsuki said, as he was the quickest to read the scroll. ''Can we go now?''

''Yeah, let me at least put the door back its place. So when they come through at least they will only notice that someone broke in when they try to open the door.'' Sarada said as on their way out, she quickly put the door back.

They left the building silently and they headed straight back to Konoha with a chakra enhanced speed.

''Captain Uchiha, if we continuously apply chakra to our run we will have to stop somewhere.'' Mitsuki said.

''I know… That's why I decided to use up nearly all of our chakras so we will rest in a hot springs 2 hours away from Konoha. At least we will be closer and we can have an hour to reenergise before we use up our chakra to speed run to the village.''

''That sounds like a good plan dattebasa!'' Boruto exclaimed loudly. ''Chakra control isn't my strength.'' he added.

After hours of travelling they finally arrived at the hot springs as the sun set.

''As the mission went too easily and we did our best to travel as fast as we can, I agree to an hour of relaxing in the hot springs with dinner. After we finish, we have to make our way back to Konoha as fast as possible to report to the Hokage that the mission is successfully completed.'' Sarada officially said to her team.

''Finally dattebasa!'' Boruto sighed deeply and made his way to the men's section of the bath.

''We have an hour!'' Sarada shouted after him.

Sarada turned right and went to the women's section as Mitsuki went after Boruto. Sarada arrived in the bath and saw that it was nearly empty. She stripped down her sweaty and dirty ninja outfit and made her way to the bath to relax for a while. When she slowly lowered herself into the hot water she couldn't help but sigh out loud as the water started to soothe out her sore muscles.

''The mission was too easy to be A classed…'' Sarada thought while relaxing in the water. ''So far there was no catch in it.''

Boruto and Mitsuki silently sat in the water, enjoying the relaxing sensation that went through their bodies. Suddenly Boruto jumped up and said:

''I'll go and see if there are many ladies out here tonight.''

''Sarada will punch you into the next century if she catches you peeking on her.'' Mitsuki stated with a smirk as he laid back his head on the edge of the bath.

''Nooo, she won't notice me, trust me.'' Boruto laughed as he moved closer to the wooden fence. Finding that it has a tiny peeking hole already, he dared to look through it.

However he did not expect to see her innocent team mate's naked back. He thought that she would be fully in the water, barely showing anything. In the same time, as the bath was empty she could allow herself to expose her body to the hot steam evaporating from the water. He saw as she moved her hand to rub her sore shoulders. Boruto immediately moved back from the hole, and while blushing furiously he went back to the bath to Mitsuki.

''So, what did you see?'' Mitsuki laughed and winked.

'' No-none of your business dattebasa!'' Bolt said, still blushing.

As their hour seemed to get to its end, all of them made their way back to the restaurant part of the bath house. They silently had dinner, with Boruto not saying anything during the meal.

''Bolt what's wrong?'' Sarada asked curiously as she furrowed her eyebrows.

''Nothing Sara-chan... I mean… Captain Uchiha.'' Bolt smiled and winked at her.

''Let's eat up before we head back, okay? We need to make the journey to Konoha as fast as possible.'' Sarada said with a serious expression.

They quickly finished their dinner, got their things together and made their way to Konoha. They used their chakra to enhance their speed to twice as fast as it usually is and hurried back to the village. The journey was quiet and fast again and they just notice that they can see the Great West Gate of Konoha in the night. They stopped and checked in with the guards.

''You guys can go home, I'll go up and report to the Seventh as the Captain of the team.''

''Hai. You were a good captain Sara, dattebasa'' Boruto exclaimed and wanted to pat her shoulder, but he stopped in the movement as he suddenly realised that only a few hours earlier he saw that naked body - what was just a few inches away from him - covered under clothes.

Sarada looked at his hand in the arm and she awkwardly said her 'thank you'. She headed up to the Hokage Tower, knocking on the door, she could hear the immediate response of 'come in'. She entered and saw Naruto at his desk alone, doing some paperwork.

''Was the mission successful Captain Uchiha?'' Naruto asked with a smile.

''Yes, it was.'' Sarada handed over the scroll. ''Though we found it so much easier than an A class mission. So far we had no problems on the way back, therefore I don't know what the catch is. We checked the scroll many times, and it should be the one.''

''Yes… yes it is the right one.'' Naruto read it as he furrowed his eyebrows. '' Well then… I can just congratulate you! It was your first successful mission as a captain Sarada, I'm very proud. I knew you would be able to do it.''

''Thank you Hokage-sama.'' Sarada said shyly.

Sarada bowed and left the room. When she walked out, she found herself only inches away from Boruto.

''B-baka! What are you doing?'' she asked, as she was loss of words.

''Can I walk you home Captain?'' Boruto asked bashfully ''Hello Father! Mother has been waiting for you with the dinner. Hurry home.'' he said to his father as the door of the Hokage's office was still open.

''Y-yes, you can… and no need to call me captain anymore Bolt…' Sarada said quietly.

They made their way to the Uchiha's apartment in silence. The roads were quite empty, as it was nearly midnight by then. Only a few cats and dogs were giving life to the blank streets.

''Do you think your father is at home, Sara-chan?'' Boruto asked suddenly.

''I think so. Why do you ask?'' Salad replied curiously.

' I want him to take me as his apprentice.'' Bolt said with a serious tone.

 **A/N: What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Review please! (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

 **A/N: Hey guys! I know it's been nearly 2 years since I've updated and I feel terrible about that. I just didn't have the time because something was always going on. Now however I'm in Mexico for 2 weeks on a holiday which I will dedicate my time getting wasted and updating of this story (hopefully not in the same time ;D ) as much as I can.**

 **I just wanted to put this out there that I'm not a professional or hell even an experienced writer. This is literally my first piece of writing ever. The story won't be perfect grammar or writing structure wise, but I will try my hardest for it to make sense and be enjoyable in the same time. I just had this story formed in my head and I really wanted to write my own fanfiction for years and therefore I took a leap and decided to write it.**

 **Also I'm not fully updated with the Boruto anime and manga, and I've started to write this story when neither of them were out, so I'm gonna keep the story's character just in a wide 'post-Boruto movie' theme.**

 **Thank you for reading my story! :D**

'' I want him to take me as his apprentice.'' Boruto said with a serious tone.

'' Whaaaat? You as his apprentice?'' Sarada replied with her eyes wide open.

'' Yes. He is the biggest rival of my dad. I think that he is the most capable of making me the best shinobi around. As my dad has absolutely no time for my training.

'' I don't think he takes apprentices Boruto…'' Sarada said quietly. '' Though… I don't really know what he is up to. You can ask him as soon as we get home, I'm sure that he is still awake.''

'' Thank you Sarada.'' Boruto said softly as they made their way to the Uchiha's apartment.

When they arrived at the house, Boruto hesitated a little bit, as Sarada opened the door.

'' Tadaima'' she shouted into her home, then she looked at Boruto. ''C'mon then.'' She smiled at him.

'' Sarada you're back early. How did the mission go?'' Sasuke welcomed them, as the youngsters stepped into the house.

'' G-good evening Uchiha san'' Boruto said shyly.

'' You're that dobe's son, aren't you? Boruto is it?'' Sasuke asked as he looked at him up and down. '' What are you doing here at this time?''

Boruto suddenly didn't know what to say, so Sarada gently pushed his arm to speak up in front of her father.

'' I….I would like you to take me as your apprentice'' Boruto claimed rapidly as he raised his fist into the air. '' You are my father's biggest rival, so you could surely make me a strong shinobi.''

Sasuke stared at him for a few minutes after he realised what Boruto just asked. It got to him suddenly and when he finally spoke, he said:

'' Very well. Meet me at the third training ground tomorrow at 6am. We will see what you are capable of and I will decide then. ''

'' I... Well… Um… Thank you. Goodnight Sarada. '' Boruto said bashfully and then left.

'' Goodnight Boruto'' Sarada said as he closed the door after her teammate.

'' Papa, how come that you decided to take Boruto as your apprentice?'' Sarada turned towards Sasuke with a questioning look.

'' I feel like he might have potential, as Naruto is his father. He seemed determined and after all there is not much that I can teach you right now.'' Sasuke replied.

'' I see. I'm going to take a shower and then go to bed. Goodnight Papa''

'' Goodnight Sarada'' Sasuke replied back.

The next morning Sarada got up after a good night's sleep and headed downstairs in her pyjamas to find that Sasuke was already gone to the training ground to find out what Boruto is capable of. She saw her mother in the kitchen making breakfast for the both of them, as the delicious smell of rice and miso soup filled her nose.

''Good morning Mama'' Sarada said with a smile.

''Good morning sweetheart. How was the mission yesterday?'' Sakura asked as she was preparing their food.

''It went okay. It was suspiciously easy for an A class mission.'' Sarada replied with a stern expression. As they were digging into their breakfast, Sarada couldn't stop thinking about how Boruto's training was going right now. She finished her breakfast quicker than usual and she headed upstairs to change into her casual outfit, which only included black trackies and a navy tank top. She quickly breaded her hair, ran downstairs and kissed her mother goodbye before she headed out.

As Sarada was walking down the streets of her beloved village, she unconsciously made her way towards the third training ground. When she was walking through the forest which surrounded the training field, she masked her chakra so she wouldn't be noticed. She hopped on a steady tree branch and positioned herself in a way that she could observe the training in action.

She saw Boruto running towards her father with a chidori in his hand. Sarada was surprised to see that, even though she knew it well enough that Boruto's natural affinity was lighting, from that test that they did when they were 14. Sasuke just stood there with his sharingan activated, observing his technique, chakra concentration and movement. Boruto suddenly disappeared and appeared behind Sasuke, ready to strike him with his chidori. Sasuke knew this move way too well and he grabbed Boruto's wrist which made the chidori disappear and it stopped the boy in his movement.

''Good technique, OK chakra concentration and your movements are good too. This was your last try. I will think about it overnight and let you know tomorrow.'' Sasuke said, as Boruto was catching his breath. Sarada could see that Boruto was worn out and that he probably has tried his best.

''I understand Sasuke-san, I hope you will make a good decision dattebasa!'' Boruto replied with excitement in his eyes. After that, Sasuke disappeared into a puff of smoke, leaving Boruto on the field by himself. Boruto took his shirt off as it was torn in places and he was sweating heavily and sat down in a spot on the field. Sarada didn't know why, but suddenly she felt a knot form in her belly and she blushed as she eyed up her teammate. She felt a sudden urge to expose herself from the shadows of the tree. As she jumped off from the branch and appeared in front of Boruto, she said:

'' I see you were working hard Boruto. It was impressive, I think you impressed Papa too.''

'' What are you doing here Sara-chan?'' Boruto asked as he looked up on his teammate.

'' I was curious how your try out would go.'' Sarada answered with a slight blush forming on her face.

'' I think I did alright, your dad seemed impressed. ''

Boruto stood up from his spot, still with no shirt on. Sarada took a closer look at her teammate, she could see all the changes he went through since she left. He was noticeably taller than she was, and his form didn't resemble the boy that she knew. She could spot all the bruises and cuts that didn't fully heal from missions and spars. Sarada took a step back and started looking around the training ground where she spent many and many hours challenging herself. The place didn't change anything.

''Sara-chan, are you hungry?'' Boruto asked while scratching the back of his head, as he pulled his small charming smile he always had.

This question noticeably took Sarada by surprise, but she answered nevertheless: '' I've had breakfast not long ago, but I will walk with you.''

Boruto put his shirt back on, and they started to walk towards the village. He felt the slight tension between them, but he wasn't entirely sure why it was there. Then he couldn't help but let out a nervous giggle, and after that he started to ask his female teammate questions about her time away. Sarada realised that the tension was completely unnecessary and then they were chatting like they used to. As they reached the centre of the village, they unconsciously ended up at Ichiraki's.

'' Sara-chan, do you mind if we'll stop here?'' Boruto asked.

'' No, not at all.'' Sarada replied.

'' Good morning Naruto, the usual?'' Teuchi asked with a big smile.

'' I'm not Naruto, it's Boruto'' he replied, with a confused expression on his face.

'' Excuse my father Boruto-san, he ages quicker each day.'' Said Teuchi's daughter; Ayame.

'' Don't worry Ayame, it happens.'' Boruto replied with a smile. '' I would like the wakayama ramen please.''

Sarada sat down at the stall, next to Boruto and they continued discussing her time away. The subject then turned to talking about their latest mission. As Boruto received his meal, he dug into his food and time flied, until a jounin appeared next to them and said:

'' Uzumaki Boruto, Uchiha Sarada, you are being summoned by the hokage.'' And then he disappeared. Boruto quickly finished his meal and then they made their way to the hokage tower with quickened footsteps. When they reached the tower, they stopped in front of the hokage's office and saw that their teammate Mitsuki, the InoShikaCho formation, Himawari and their former schoolmates were there too.

'' Does any of you know what this is about?'' Sarada asked while raising one eyebrow.

'' We don't know, but it must have been urgent.'' Chou-chou replied with a smile.

Suddenly Naruto appeared in the door and said: ''Everybody, please come in and close the door.'' He then proceeded to sit down behind his desk. He crossed his hands below his chin and said:

'' Do you guys know why you're here?''

A silent 'no' was murmured in unison.

'' I will tell you why. You lot have been chosen by the highest-ranked shinobis in the village to attend the jounin exam. The exam will have 3 parts with all of them being a mystery to you. The first part of the exam will take place a week from now; Saturday next week. To be clear, these tasks won't eliminate people, like the chuunin exam did. All your efforts will be judged and noted by our best jounins and myself. We will decide who shall be promoted into a jounin by the end of the 3 rounds. Good luck!''

Everybody turned and made their way out of the office, and then Himawari walked up to Boruto.

'' Nii-san, mum wants us home for dinner tonight.'' She smiled at her brother. '' Don't be late, you tend to forget these things, especially when you're hanging out with Sarada'' she winked.

'' Hima… whaaaat.. I'll make it dattebasa!'' he replied to his sister with a nervous smile, while scratching the back of his neck.

'' We'll see big brother, but you know well enough that I will beat you in the exams'' Hima exclaimed while fist bumping the air.

Sarada knew that, Himawari was a prodigy of the Uzumaki – Hyuuga family, but to have her attend the jounin exams at such a young age was surprising. Boruto told her that his sister was training with her aunt Hanabi all the time in the Hyuuga compound, but to think that she was capable being at a jounin level was very impressive.

'' I think I will head home soon, my mother expects me to help her out with house chores. I will see you guys later'' Sarada waved goodbye and made her way back home.


End file.
